


You may be an accident, but you're still my brother.

by CoffeepotGiraffe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Houseplant Flowey, Non-Binary Frisk, PTA Sans, School, Slyq is a slime elemental, Slyq lives with Frisk and co., Slyq was accidentally made
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeepotGiraffe/pseuds/CoffeepotGiraffe
Summary: I was an accident.They didn't mean to make me.But...They love me anyways.





	You may be an accident, but you're still my brother.

"Watch out!"

"Abort!"

Glass shattering, machines beeping. Chaos and screams with dose of anxiety. But, through all that noise, one thought surfaced...

_Who am I?_

"Wait, something's happening!" I opened my eyes and saw dozens of people. I noticed that the sounds were gone and I was on the floor in a puddle of goop. Then I realized,  _I_ was the goop! MY ENTIRE BODY WAS GOOP! I tried moving, and an arm formed out of the puddle of me. I thought 'Okay, how about if i try to form one of these people?' So I thought about a humanoid form... and my body moved into that shape and hardened. The scientists, where watching in awe. Then one spoke up.

"I would l-like to know something. Who are you?"

"I-" I was surprised by the voice coming from my mouth. "I don't know honestly."

"That's not honestly, that's Alphys."

"Sans, let's not try to confuse him. Or her." She looked at me, confused. "You don't seem like a girl, but what are you?"

"I don't know. I just woke up, having no memories."

Another skeleton spoke up, "Alphys, come look at this." He had a weird static-like voice.

The dinosaur walked over to him and looked at the screen. "WH-WHAT? We MADE them? H-how?" she said.

"You're asking me?" I said. "At least now we know where I came from. You mind helping me, I don't know, get control of my body?"

"W-well I'm more worried about how the o-others are going to react."

"Others?" I asked.

"Well." she said. "Th-there is no way I'm going to kick you out onto the streets. You don't even have complete control over your body." She was right. I noticed that I was slowly melting back into a puddle. "So I'll teach you you proper control over your body, then you're living with me and my family."

"WHAT?! Alphys, we can't-" Sans started, but was interrupted by alphys.

"Yes Sans, we can. Come on... uh... what do you want be called?"

I thought for a moment, and said "Slyq."

"Slyq... alright!" Alphys said. "Follow me."

 

* * *

 

 

About a week later, I stood before Alphys' house. She had told me to wait outside while she prepared her family. During the past week she had taught me to keep my body stable, and make a prototype machine to help me learn things. "Alright!" Alphys said, shaking me out of my thoughts. "This is him."


End file.
